The present invention relates to an apparatus that is used for exercising, and more specifically, to an exercise apparatus for weight training having a barbell with dumbbells releasably connected to axial ends of the barbell.
A known exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,243, 5,496,243 discloses an exercise apparatus having brackets attached to each end of a barbell for connecting dumbbells to the barbell. The dumbbells have handles between a pair of weighted ends. The handles of the dumbbells are sized to fit into the brackets and to be removably latched in the brackets. The longitudinal axes of the dumbbells extend transverse to the longitudinal axis of the barbell when the handles are latched to the brackets.
An apparatus that is used for exercising includes an elongated barbell having a longitudinal axis and first and second axial ends. First and second dumbbells having longitudinal axes are releasably connectable to the first and second axial ends of the barbell. Each of the first and second dumbbells has weighted opposite end portions and a handle extending between the weighted opposite end portions.
Locking members releasably connect the first and second dumbbells to the first and second axial ends of the barbell so that longitudinal axes of the first and second dumbbells are coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the barbell. Each of the locking members has a locking position in which the dumbbells are connected to the barbell. Accordingly, the dumbbells can be disconnected from the barbell for storage and handling of the apparatus.